goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Temple
The''' '''Temple is a multi-player place only. It is supposed to be an old abandoned temple. The wide open arena gives the players the ability to easily hit each other and always see each other. Trivia *Temple is one of three multiplayer maps from GoldenEye 007 that appear as playable multiplayer levels in Rare's later game Perfect Dark, often described as a spiritual successor to GoldenEye. The others were Complex and Facility (which appeared under the name "Felicity"). While the levels were remodelled with new textures, their layouts remained identical. *The Temple is the default level for Multiplayer. *The Temple has a door/wall that appears to be lighter than the others, but it doesn't open. *If the player chooses Russian Infantry he/she may have a better chance to blend in with the walls. Map Multiplayer UNDER CONSTRUCTION Outline Contents *5 Respawn Points *8 Weapon Sets *Body Armour *Flag Tag Token Pad List Basic Pads *00: Weapon #1 (F0) *01: Respawn #1 *02: Weapon #3 (F2) *03: Respawn #2 *04: Respawn #3 *05: Weapon #5 (F4) *06: Weapon #4 (F3) *07: Body Armour *08: Weapon #7 (F6) *09: Respawn #4 *0A: Unused *0B: Unused *0C: Unused *0D: Weapon #6 (F5) *0E: Unused *0F: Respawn #5 *10: Unused *11: Ammo Crate #7-A *12: Unused *13: Ammo Crate #3-A *14: Ammo Crate #3-B *15: Ammo Crate #5-A *16: Ammo Crate #5-B *17: Ammo Crate #6-A *18: Unused *19: Ammo Crate #6-B / Ammo Crate #7-B *1A: Weapon #2 (F1) *1B: Flag Tag Token *1C: Unused *1D: Ammo Crate #1-A *1E: Ammo Crate #1-B *1F: Ammo Crate #2-A / Ammo Crate #4-A *20: Ammo Crate #2-B / Ammo Crate #4-B *21: Unused *22: Unused *23: Unused *24: Unused *25: Unused *26: Ammo Crate #8-A *27: Ammo Crate #8-B *28: Weapon #8 (F7) Advanced Pads *2710: Sand Door w/ Prints #1 *2711: Sand Door w/ Prints #2 *2712: Sand Door w/ Prints #3 *2713: Sand Door w/ Prints #4 *2714: Sand Door w/ Prints #5 *2715: Sand Door w/ Prints #6 Technical UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 013 *Internal Name: bg/bg_dish_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 0069C860 *File Size: - (-) *Room Total: 0x19 Hex (25 Decimal) *Textures Used: - *Scale: 0.4714285731 (3EF1 5F16) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 232 *Internal Name: Tbg_dish_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 00868BC0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Briefing *File ID: N/A *Internal Name: N/A *ROM Location: N/A *File Size (Compressed): N/A *File Size (Uncompressed): N/A Setup *File ID: 263 *Internal Name: Ump_setupdishZ *ROM Location: 008A7EF0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x28 Hex (40 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: 0x5 Hex (5 Decimal) Text *File ID: 298 *Internal Name: LdishE *ROM Location: 008ED1F0 *File Size (Compressed): 0x10 (16 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x20 (32 bytes) *Text Strings: None Memory Allocation *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 390 *-ma: 100 *Total: 720 Music *Main Theme: None *Background Sound: None *X Track: None Weather *1-P: Block 0x26 *2-P: Block 0xEE *3-P: Block 0x152 *4-P: Block 0x1B6 Miscellaneous Navigation Category:Maps